A New Recruit
by RE Vegeta
Summary: Daniel Biggs works for the amytville police department, racoon cities neighbor. Brother of Joseph Frost, he'd do anything to find him. Then he comes home one night to find Trent on his couch.Also some surprise chars! R&R.dont own any of the RE char.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
What the hell was all that supposed to mean? Daniel Biggs, Danny to his friends was staring intently at the man in front of him. He didn't understand the words he had just said to him, and what the hell was he doing in his house? "Look man I'm a cop, and I'd like to know two things right about now. One", he started counting on his gloved fingers. "What are you doing in my house, and what did you just say?" The man sitting on Dan's couch smiled, no, grinned. A wide toothy grin that made Dan fell like he knew something he didn't. WICH IS PROBABLY TRUE, he thought. A shiver traveled up his spine and the hair on his neck was standing on end. Whether it was because of his open door letting the cold winter air in, or that grin. " Who are you?" he asked, his pistol out in seconds. Two seconds, that was all it would take, and he'd be blown to bits. The man started to stand and Danny barked, " I think I like it better with you sitting down," not bothering to keep the fear out of his voice. "That's just fine Mr. Biggs, just fine," he said still grinning. WHAT WAS THIS GUY'S DEAL ANYWAY? The man stopped grinning, "My name is Trent, and I'm a .friend of the police," he said pausing in mid sentence. Dan sighed, the man didn't seem to mean any harm. He lowered his magnum a few inches. "What kind of friend?" he asked his voice shaking. Trent shook his head, "That's not important now, what's important is your safety." "Oh," he said sarcastically, " What am I in danger of?" "In due time Mr. Biggs., about those names though." THIS IS STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT! "The words you spoke when I realized someone had broken into my house?" Trent frowned, " Usually my timing perfect, precise, but you are a clever one Mr. Biggs." He paused, then began to speak again in that smooth clear PROFFESIONAL voice. " I'm sorry about that, but it was necessary. The fact of the matter is I need your help. I have a list of files that I think you'll find useful." Daniel Biggs holstered his gun and frowned, " Useful to me how?" Trent grinned again, his old weathered yet bright face opening to reveal perfect straight teeth. "For the mission you're about to go on," he replied, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "Umbrella information that I know you'd just love." Danny's face brightened. JOSEPH! His step- brother Joseph Frost had disappeared a year ago and he was hot on finding him. " I understand Umbrella had something to do with what happened in Raccoon?" Dan urged. Trent smiled pulling out a manila envelope in his leather-gloved hands. " I suggest you sit down Daniel, we have much to talk about." Danny Biggs shut his front door and walked to his chair and sat down as Trent began to repeat the important names again. He started, " Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Redfield,. 


	2. Wesker?

Chapter 2  
  
I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.  
  
(Flashback: Location-Outside the Spencer Estate)  
  
Impossible, Albert Wesker gaped as he stared at the inferno that was once the Spencer Estate. A warm breeze blew across his face and he grabbed a flying leaf. He looked at it with a new wonder life that is. He wondered about how people mistreat it and take it for granted. He let go of it and it flew into the fire.  
  
He silently thanked god he was still alive. But how? He grinned, Maybe not; maybe I'm dead. Another wind blew, changing direction and blowing a glowing ember onto his cheek. He felt it burning, but at the same time he did not. He was in some place in between dead and alive. But how was he even half-alive? "I should be toast."  
  
He said aloud, and his voice came out perfectly smooth and calm. The feeling in his legs was slowly returning, and he looked down at them. A massive claw was lodged in his right leg, and he moaned. He grabbed onto it with his strong hands and pulled it free. Pain racked his body and he screamed as it came out with a slide. He licked his bloody lips, realizing he was lying on his back. "Damn near impossible."  
  
"How'd I escape?" he thought again. The last thing he could remember was a huge roar, then a gigantic clap. After that he was running as fast as he could and then he s suddenly flying through the air. It was as if a gigantic hand had pushed him forward. "Wap!" It had been the self -destruct system, witch he himself foolishly set.  
  
He laid back and grinned, the mesh monkeys had only managed to get his leg. He started to hum as his grin spread. The S.T.A.R.S. were dead, his samples were collected, and he had done it all himself! With no help from Umbrella.  
  
If this doesn't prove myself to White Umbrella I don't know what will!  
  
Suddenly his memories started to flood back into his brain. Black mailing Barry Burton, shooting Enrico Marini, retrieving the wolf crest, him shooting that bitch Ellen Smith. Yep, he did well.  
  
He started to go over his victory speech when he froze. He had let out the 121's. He had stupidly released them, and now there could be one anywhere. He chambered a round in his gun and looked around, eyes wide. For one of the first and last times in Wesker's life, he was afraid.  
  
The hunters were not to be trifled with, and the cerberus were still loose as well. He then felt a prick in his neck and slapped at it. "Damn bugs!" but it wasn't a bug at all. He then remembered the engine room. He had hit the self-destruction key and had run around deliriously. That was because of the Ma2's, Barry had taken his gun. He remembered thinking hopefully, crazily. "All of the S.T.A.R.S., dead ,blown into orbit while I escape, fly away a rich man."  
  
Then the monkeys had come at him, and they slashed at his legs, sending him to the floor. "This can't happen," he had thought. Then one had jumped on his chest as the other three danced around him. Tyrant has come! The room swirled, a slow motion movie bathed in red. There was blood in his eyes.  
  
He had grinned, waiting or it to gloriously slay his attackers, but it had come toward him. Then he took a very long nap, or at least it seemed long. It was only about 5 minutes though. Frantically thinking, "only five more minutes," but he couldn't move.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts he touched his neck, were the Tyrant had impaled him. Smooth, perfect skin was what awaited his shaken hand. Albert Wesker then moaned, a deep pitiful sound from down in his gut.  
  
Back in his memories he had awoken feeling fine, a man standing over him. A man in a long brown trench coat and a brown cap. He had chuckled, thinking of how much he looked like Dick Tracy. "Who does this guy think he is, Columbo?"  
  
Then the man slapped him, making him stop chuckling. "We don't have a lot of time, get up." He had tossed a radio and Colt Python into his arms and ran off. Wesker followed, but he was gone. Only a hole in the wall greeted him.  
  
Wesker had cursed, a secret passageway that Umbrella had kept secret from him. But how did that man know about it? Putting his questions aside, he ran as fast as he could down the cold, dark passageway. Somewhere he heard a loud explosion, one made by a bazooka, or perhaps a rocket launcher. Then he had suddenly been outside and bolting across the woods, not caring about the dogs, but only getting far away from the mansion.  
  
Then he had been thrown forward, and here he was. Except for the helicopter flying away at the last moment, clearing the mansion's roof by a few feet and rocketing away. He cursed, searching his body. The samples were gone. He cursed again, starting to sob.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. had survived, and it was over for him. He could never go back to Umbrella again. He then gaped, his eyes widening. He screamed in horror, jerking up his shirt sleeves frantically.  
  
It all made sense now, and he suddenly knew why he felt fine. He gritted his teeth and stared at the small hole in his arm. He had been injected with his virus. His glorious creation now flowed through his veins.  
  
It was healing him and making him stronger. Then suddenly his radio crackled to life, and a small beep was heard. He put it to his mouth and whispered furiously, "Who the hell are you!" A voice responded, it was the same as the man in the mansion. It was smooth, and crisp. Even more calm and unsettling as his own. "I'm a friend of yours you could say, and an acquaintance of the S.T.A.R.S." Trent didn't say anything for a long while, and Albert Wesker asked desperately.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Tell me Captain Wesker, how do you feel?" In a dark building some miles away, a shadowy figure leaned over a desk littered with pictures and figures. He was preparing the file on Caliban Cove, but who to send it to?"  
  
Wesker licked his lips and smiled, " What do you need me to do?"  
  
Trent grinned and replied, "Here's where I need you to go."  
  
(Present)  
  
Wesker put his shades on and walked off of the subway. Trent wanted him to go here, so he would. He was ever grateful to Trent for saving his life, and he truly loved his new abilities. He grinned, looking at the photograph of the man. David Trapp, hopefully you're expecting company. Because you're about to be in grave danger. 


	3. Ada?

Chapter 3  
  
The smell of death littered the house as the man kept searching. The lock on the brown box was cheap. It was a small luggage lock that required a tiny key. He broke the box open easily. With the flashlight in his mouth, he studied it closely. I was heavily lacquered and rough saw marks littered its surface. Something a child might make in shop class," he thought.  
  
Fighting back tears he eyed the small chests contents. "Jackpot," he whispered as he lifted out fifty- two crisp dollars. He thought about why he was whispering for a moment then shrugged. He pocketed the cash and took the flashlight out of his mouth. He threw aside the box in anger. He was nothing but a petty-thief. Scratching his stubbly chin, he looked around the room. Pictures of horses and baseball were all over the walls. Weird combination, John thought as he looked at the photograph in his hands.  
  
Inside the box were other treasures, perhaps to a small child. An old yo-yo without its string, a few baseball cards, and some chewing gum holding a note closed. It said PRIVAtE in big scraggly letters. He had enough respect not to read it.  
  
The picture was of herself with her parents he guessed. A young girl sat atop her father's shoulders with her mother smiling at his side. Or at least that's what he saw. He put that in his pocket as well. One more picture for the tack board.  
  
Him and a newfound friend Burny Wilson had banded together with two others and was planning on meeting up with the other S.T.A.R.S. shortly. They were trying to survive, and were looking for household weapons and food. He and Burny had put up a list of all the dead and undead, and once the insanity of Umbrella was stopped, they'd give them all proper burials. Even if it would be just a headstone, they deserve at least that much.  
  
He sighed, stepping over the figure that must have been her father. One clean shot to the temple and he was down. He now regretted even entering the house.  
  
He proceeded to the bathroom and went. Then e foolishly tried to flush the toilet; he felt another wave of hatred towards Umbrella. Even the city water was out! Brooklyn was a barren wasteland, and luckily most of the population had evacuated.  
  
Burny Wilson walked into the house with his gun up. "Is that you Johnny," he said with his New York accent.  
  
"Yeah," John muttered, pointing at the toilet with a huge hand. "Even the damned water doesn't work in this city man." Burny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah I noticed, the electricity is shot too."  
  
John roared in anger, "Damn!"  
  
The big black man started to pace the living room. Burny lowered his eyes in frustration.  
  
"It's really Umbrella John? Are you sure man? I've been getting my Aspirin there for ten years dude." He started to sweat in panic, "I know it ain't likely, but could I have the virus?"  
  
John frowned, "If I've told you once I've told you again, I don't know. I ain't no doctor, and I sure as hell don't know how this virus works." He looked up at him and shook his head. "I just can't tell ya' man."  
  
Burny smiled, "Ya' know man, we've been friends for a couple of months now, ya' wouldn't hold out on me would you?"  
  
John grinned, "No way, now lets get out of here. We still need to meet up with Ada and Matt ok?" He started to walk out of the door when he heard a sound almost forgotten from his memory. All of the way from Maine to New York, this sound was not heard at all. The phone was ringing.  
  
John picked it up and listened to the smooth calm voice of Trent.  
  
Ada sifted through the scrapbook, finding what she needed. Reading the book, it said to just pick up the red book. "Easy enough," the Asian woman smiled. Lifting Gone with the Wind from it's spot on the bookshelf, it rotated around and revealed a dark stone passageway leading down.  
  
Switching on her Mag-Lite she started down the cold tunnel. It must be an old bomb shelter or something, she mused. Trent had told her something was here, and it seemed she found it, sure enough there were Umbrella logos all over the walls. Ada Wong reached the bottom and limped to the wall. She flicked a switch and three super bright lights flashed on.  
  
She stared amazed, at what she saw. Huge bags lined the walls, and in the center was a huge map, of the U.S.A. It looked like Napoleon's hotel room, or something like it. Little tanks were pinned to certain locations on the map. And guns were hung all over the walls on racks.  
  
She looked in the nearest bag and grinned. Inside was five assault rifles, armed! And in the bottom of the bag were about 25 clips.  
  
In a box nearby were 4 standard issue Berretas, 2 Colt Pythons, and a Viper Magnum equipped with laser sighting! "Thank You Trent!" she practically screamed. In nearby boxes and bags were mines, grenades, more ammo, and more pistols too! Even bazookas and rocket launchers, the works!  
  
"She grinned a Cheshire cat grin on her usually calm face, "I could take out Umbrella single handedly with all this artillery!" Trent came through after all, but ..He wasn't very truthful all the time. She started to check the weapons for defects and found none. "Leon."  
  
She sighed, a hole burning through her heart. They were both on the same side, working for Trent! He had been so innocent; he would have done anything she wanted him to do. He even took a bullet for her! He had really cared about her, more than anyone ever had.  
  
"Enough!" Ada scolded herself. But she had played him for a fool, making him believe she was dead. Geez, it was only a shoulder wound, and a 25-foot drop. Piece of cake! She had fallen hard, tucking into a ball and rolling. Gasping for air she stood up, but she was still alive.  
  
Moments later the G-Virus fell right into her hands! He must have angrily thrown it off the bridge. She had simply put it in her dress, and climbed up the ladder on the far wall. At the top she retrieved her gun and followed Leon the hell out of there.  
  
Though the self-destruct almost caught her at a dead end, until she noticed a mini gun in an office. Blasting a hole through the wall, Ada came out on a long, high platform. A train was ready and waiting to go, and a young woman was fighting a Tyrant below!  
  
Throwing the mini gun to the girl, minutes later she defeated the monster and ran on the train. She remembered seeing Sherry Birkin with her. That was strange! Then the train was slowly starting to move, and Leon was running to the train, barely making it inside. She herself caught a glimpse of something huge jumping on the top before it was out of her vision.  
  
She leaped onto the speeding train, barely grabbing the back rails and getting inside. She had fought a monster then, a hideous beast with huge spikes protruding out its shoulders. Emptying her clip, she reduced it to a blob of goo.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and started to think about John then. After the long train ride, Leon, the girl and Sherry had driven off with some people. She managed t get a photograph of one of them.  
  
John was easy to track down, and he found her lying in a pile of rubble in mid-Brooklyn. He did exactly what I wanted him to do, she thought. She had been with his group ever since, hoping to get to Leon through him. She was deeply impressed that the group who picked Leon up had just destroyed Caliban Cove.  
  
Now standing in the dark dungeon of Roger Bennit's house, former Umbrella employee, she missed Leon more than ever. She quickly radioed Matt Banner that she had found something and for him to come quick.  
  
"I'll be there in a jiffy," The Texan answered in his dry rough voice. Her thoughts turned to Trent as she limped up the stairs. "If it weren't for you, my leg would be fine!"  
  
A 25-foot drop does have its downfalls. She cursed in frustration. What's so special about Leon Kennedy, I can't stop thinking about him! "Maybe it's because you saved each others lives, and possibly fell in L.O.  
  
"No!" Ada Wong refused to fall in love, but maybe he's the one? Just maybe? He probably likes that Claire girl more anyway!  
  
She flicked her black hair out of her eyes and huffed. Ada Wong refused to fall in love!??? 


	4. A Nightmaric Insomnia

Chapter 4  
  
(I do not own R.E. or any of its characters)  
  
David Trapp raised his gun in fear, his hands shaking as he tried to keep aim. The zombie stretched its arms out to him in hunger, oblivious to the fact that it should by all means be dead.  
  
David opened fire, sending four bullets right into the creature's heart. He wanted to run then, but he could only stare in horror as its chest started to heal itself, flaps of dead tissue and muscle bonding together to repair the broken chest. The bits of blood that sprayed his way clotted in mid-air and hit him, rebounding off his body and onto the floor.  
  
He screamed, emptying his clip into the zombie's head. He was still screaming and firing an empty gun when he woke up. In the far wall, past his bed were three bullet holes, luckily he didn't sleep with a full magazine.  
  
The pale moon cast its light into his small room, leaving it with an eerie glow.  
  
Shouts came from downstairs, and Rebecca Chambers ran into his room in her nightgown, gun up. "What is it?" she gasped, holding her side.  
  
David put the gun down onto the nightstand next to him and sighed. "Nothing Becca, just a bad dream is all."  
  
David noticed her hip and asked, "What's with you?"  
  
Rebecca said , "I hit my hip on the banister running up here, dammit Dave you scared me! Look at the wall!" she scolded.  
  
"Well," Dave said grinning, "I probably scared the hell out of the neighbors."  
  
Rebecca punched him in the arm lightly and laid her head in his lap, 'You know there aren't any neighbors around for miles anyway, which you also know I hate. I don't know why you insist on hiding out here in the woods, you and Leon have got things to do here, but I'm a girl Davey. I need to hang out with other girls. Do you think that someday we'll be able to live a normal life? Ya know, with a dog and a yard, neighbors."  
  
David, hating to be called Davey, countered by giving Rebecca a light noogie and saying, "Don't know Becky, but right now I'd like to know where the hell Leon is."  
  
"Don't know, you know Leon. He's probably still sleeping like a rock. He misses Claire ya know."  
  
David grimaced. Hugging Rebecca tighter and wondering what he would do if he lost her. They had gone on a difficult mission, and Claire had been taken by Umbrella. Last David had heard was that she was on some island and Chris had gone to rescue her.  
  
David didn't doubt Chris's abilities, but he should have taken Leon with him. Instead Barry flew him over to his and Rebecca's cabin so he could relax and keep his mind off of her.  
  
He looked again down at Rebecca and smiled. "Where were you this time?" Rebecca asked softly.  
  
David sighed, "I was in a large house, and I was standing in front of a large door covered with vines. To my right were four indents carved into the wall and some writing. All I remember is I put a key into the first slot and fell into darkness. For a long time I was in the dark, then when I woke up, head pounding, I was in a long hallway. All around me were zombies, and I had no weapon."  
  
Rebecca nodded, knowing exactly what he meant; she'd had some even worse dreams than that.  
  
"But here's the kicker Rebecca, when I ran through a door to escape it slammed behind me. I was trapped in a room with a single zombie and a carcass. I couldn't tell, but the man dead on the floor must have been police or something because he had a gun. I grabbed it and aimed at the zombie, hoping to slip around it and conserve ammo, but it started to walk towards me, moaning. I shot it four times, in the heart."  
  
Rebecca urged him to go on and he finished, "It didn't die Becca, it started to reform-..fix itself. Even the blood flying through the air, it hardened in mid-air and bounced off my chest."  
  
"Woah," Rebecca let out a huge breath. "It'd make a good movie, but I know that's not possible. The T-virus only reanimates the mind, and only the most primitive of functions at that. You know the details, hunger, smell, sight, and movement. But it can't think for itself anymore and surely can't pump blood anymore, much less have it clot up. Bad dream though, kind of like mine last night, the one about John. Ever since we separated I can't stop worrying about him; going off on his own was a bad idea. Even if he wanted to go visit his family. Your dream is odd because the Spencer Estate had a large door covered with forestry, and there were four crests that had to be placed into the wall to open it."  
  
She turned to look into his eyes and said, "In my dream John was with two people, an old man in a dirty cowboy hat and an Asian woman. Leon was there too, but not with them. It was strange because, I think he was following them, not wanting to be seen. They were firing at a group of zombies in a hallway also."  
  
David hugged her, "Well at least we're safe here, and it was all just a dream. I'm sure John's fine, but where the hell is Leon?"  
  
Suddenly the window next to them imploded, spraying glass in every direction while Leon's body flew through the air and into the room. David jumped back in fear; reaching for a clip to load his gun while a screaming Rebecca ran to Leon and pulled him behind the bed. As she did, Leon's body left a thin trail of blood on the dark carpet.  
  
Then out of nowhere a large tentacle whipped into the room, grabbing David Trapp and pulling him through the window and into the night. The huge figure lifted a razor sharp claw to David's face and shrieked one high- pitched word. "S.T.A.R.S.!!!!" 


	5. Wesker's a hero?

` Chapter 5  
  
It's true Albert Wesker was no moron, his plan to lead the Alpha and Bravo team to the mansion in Raccoon Forest had almost worked perfectly. Even the Bravo's helicoptor sat down in the perfect spot, he had tampered with just the right parts.  
  
But what no one knew, even his employers at white umbrella was that Albert Wesker was exceptionally smart, smart enough to create his own virus in secrecy. He could feel it inside him everywhere he went, every second of the day.  
  
Thanks to Trent he was alive and well, better than he'd ever been before.  
  
Wesker had been traveling for five days trying to find David Trapp, and when he finally did, he didn't like what he found. A small cabin out in the woods with no defenses, not even an electric fence. Either Trapp was very brave, or he had hidden cameras all over the place. Wesker thought he was just a fool.  
  
His mission was simple, Trent always gave it to him straight, it was to protect David Trapp and any other S.T.A.R.S. members in the area. Wesker again thought of just killing Trent, he knew he was capable. But he kind of liked Trent, and respected the fact that he was gonna take down umbrella from the inside all by himself in the end.  
  
Trent gave his new life a purpose, opposed to his old one. Not that Albert Wesker had been evil, no. He had just been a greedy, heartless, bastard back then. He had thought that if killing his friends got him money then who give a shit right?  
  
Now he got paid for killing other species of vermin. He hated the T-virus victims the worst. So pitiful and hideous, mindless freaks lunging at you with dumb, slow lust.  
  
He whistled an old slow tune as he rang the doorbell again. "What the hell?" he muttered. He checked the address one more time before letting himself in, and he was only faintly surprised to find the whole front foyer floor covered in blood.  
  
He calmly stepped over it and investigated the first floor. In the dining room there was a miniutare grandfather clock, and opening it he found a button. Pressing it to find a secret closet behind the bloody bookshelf. Someone had put a secret weapon stash here, and cast aside was an old sniper rifle with laser sighting. Someone had taken a shotgun he could see, there were whole shells scattered on the closet floor. Someone had grabbed a handful in a hurry.  
  
He calmly followed the blood trail from the bookshelf to the stairs leading to the second floor. He trotted up them and into a room filled with broken glass and blood.  
  
Geez, al the blood, he thought, it was like a bad movie or something. The source of the glass was the window, broken inward. He walked over to the wall, glass crunching under his boots. He noticed three bullet holes in the wall, "Gunfight" he said.  
  
He guessed that whatever came here crashed through the window in front of David Trapp. It must have been fast, because Trapp got off three shots and they all only hit dry wall. Three people had been in the room. One was taken out of the room. One followed soon after, a woman's foot prints in the blood leading to the window. Then the other guy, a young male went downstairs, grabbed the shotgun, and ran after them.  
  
The tracks of all three people and something else's all led into the woods, why anyone would want to hide or fight there was beyond him. They would be fond in minutes, and there's not much room to manuever among the trees.  
  
He leaped out of the two-story window any, rushing into the trees. He was awarded after a minute of running by the sound of heavy gunfire. He grinned, running as fast as he could toward the sounds. To the human eye he was just a blur of light at his top speed.  
  
(15 minutes before)  
  
David cursed, revolted by what had him by the waist. It was almost seven feet tall, and it had no eyes. A long nose jutted out from its face, and when it screamed it exposed a single row of sharp jagged teeth.  
  
David did not pass up the opportunity to escape, he opened fire into the things mouth. It dropped him then, and David moaned as he tried to get to his feet. His back was in a lot of pain from being dropped and he only had 10 shots left in his magnum. He didn't want to lead it back to Rebecca or Leon, so he stumbled forward and into the woods.  
  
The thing screeched behind him and he dared a quick glance behind. The thing pursuing him was manly in shape, yet its spine bended freely to allow it to run on all fours. It had two short arms, but it had five long tentacles protruding from its back. He picked up speed and prayed for a miracle.  
  
(Back in the house)  
  
Rebecca Chambers shook Leon Kennedy, hoping he wasn't dead. She felt his neck for the carotid artery and was rewarded with a strong pulse. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused.  
  
"Ow," he winced. "Where am I?"  
  
Rebecca told him about David and Leon nodded. "Right." He got up and loped over to the door. "You go follow David, keep him safe, I'm gonna go get some heavier firepower."  
  
Rebecca popped on her boots and tied her red headband around her head. Grabbing a hip sack of medical supplies and more magazines for her berretta, she ran into the trees hoping she wouldn't be too late.  
  
(Present)  
  
Wesker stopped in a small clearing and pulled out the rifle. It was an automatic, and he loaded it quickly then bounded up a tree. From his spot in the trees he could see three figures doing battle in the distance. Putting the scope to his eye,(which could already see farther than a normal human's) he spotted David Trapp, he was on the ground unconscious, by his side was Leon Kennedy, loading the shotgun from the cabin. The only one standing was Rebecca Chambers, running around the monster, trying to hit a weak spot.  
  
Well, well, well, Wesker thought. Ms. Chambers, long time no see. She was smart, not aiming for the face, it had no eyes so she couldn't weaken it with the firepower she had. She'd need something more powerful, like a rifle to damage that thing's skull.  
  
Which I have, Wesker grinned as he aimed the rifle.  
  
(Rebecca Chambers)  
  
Rebecca could faintly see Leon behind her, loping along. He was hefting the shotgun that David insisted on having in the house for protection, good call Davey she thought.  
  
She loaded her gun and dashed ahead for five minutes, and then she finally caught up to David and the new Nemesis. She watched in horror as the creature slammed David into a tree, cracking it in two. David fell, and that's when Rebecca opened fire. Her first two shots went wide and hit the forestry around it, but her third and fourth flew right into the creatures back.  
  
It howled in pain as the bullets severed one of its five tentacles. She grinned, she knew where to hit it now. She screamed and ran towards it, emptying her clip.  
  
(Leon Kennedy)\  
  
Leon rushed downstairs and opened the bookshelf, grabbing the shotgun and a handful of shells. He had pieces of glass stuck in his back, and one long jagged piece protruding from his leg. He winced with every step he took, but he could take the pain.  
  
When he finally caught up to Rebecca, she was furiously trying to load her gun and protect David, who was unconsounce, at the same time.  
  
He lifted the shotgun and whistled loudly, "Hey you, over here squid breath!"  
  
The monstrosity turned toward him and screamed, an awful sound that went deep inside him and chilled his heart. For a moment he just stood there, looking at it, then he fired. He fired once into the thing's gut, knocking it over. Rebecca by then had her clip in and was shooting the things back. Leon took another shot at the things face, and blood and tissue sprayed onto the ground as the things mouth dissapeared.  
  
Leon kept firing, but he knew that he'd eventually have to reload, so he'd have to make his shots count.  
  
(Albert Wesker)  
  
Wesker fired twice, one right through the creatures forehead, the other in the small of the back. The Nemesis fell like a ton of bricks. Wesker quickly climbed down the tree and ran to the clearing, still out of sight and shouting. "I got him for ya, he's dead. It's ok now."  
  
Rebecca dropped her gun and ran to David, and Leon lay down on the grass, in great pain. Wesker reached the clearing and ran to Rebecca, who was sobbing and trying to wake up David. "You're lucky to be alive Ms. Chambers."he said.  
  
Still looking down at David she said confused and grateful, "Do I know you?"  
  
"You should. It's an old friend Rebecca," Wesker said cooly.  
  
Rebecca Chambers got up and finally saw him. She was going to thank the man who saved their lives, but she could only gape.  
  
She gave him a combined look of recognition and disbelief , then she fainted. 


End file.
